Switched!
by puchu.puchu16
Summary: After a drunken stupor in Bumi's send-off party, Lin and Tenzin had an argument. A careless wish leads to one great complication. What will happen if Tenzin and Lin trade places? AU guys. NO EQUALIST REVOLUTION ISSUES WHATSOEVER.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I was eating some egg pie when this idea entered my mind and I kind of liked the idea. So I also hope you do..

* * *

Bumi stood in her doorway as she thought of alibis to avoid Bumi's send-off party. The man smirked at her and said, "Aww come on Linny. It will be fun." The earthbender quirked an eyebrow as she thought of what she was going to say.

"I can't Bumi," she snapped. "I don't want to and besides I don't want to start with a hangover tomorrow to start my shift."

"Then don't drink like there's no tomorrow," Bumi reasoned. "Just come to the party and have fun with us. Kya and Tenzin will be there, you know."

"The answer's no," she said again firmly. She was about to shut the door to his face when his snide remark made her change her mind.

"I see you still don't feel comfortable being with Ten-ten in the same room," he sneered. "Still bitter Beifong?"

"Oh please," she snapped.

"Then prove it," he chided. The man was clearly very persuasive. She bent her armor off her body and donned a denim jacket as she grabbed her purse.

"I'll take that dare my friend," she finally said. "Let's go before I change my mind and shove her face in my toilet."

"Alriiiiiight!"

* * *

Lin sat with ten bottles of beer in front of her; six of them were all drained. She peered at the airbender sitting just across her looking really red. She smirked at Tenzin as he tried to gulp another swig of the soft liquor in his glass. As his face contorted in disgust at the bitter drink, her snigger became obvious.

"What's so funny?" Tenzin asked.

"Oh nothing," she said melancholy. "I didn't know dear Pema's husband could manage to swallow ten mL of beer."

"Really Lin," he said. "It was more than ten mL."

"Right," she mocked, "Ten point one mL."

Bumi approached their table and draped an arm around Lin as he sat next to her. He whispered something to her which made her look in Tenzin's direction and laugh uncontrollably. It was actually the alcohol doing all the laughing now. Tenzin's face went five shades of red deeper as Bumi wiped a tear from his eye from the laugh he just had with Lin. "So, I did remember that Linny. Ten-ten was quite the screamer."

"What are you two talking about?" the airbender scolded.

"Just that time when you got trapped by that mountain by Omashu," Lin chuckled.

"He wasn't trapped by the mountain," Bumi corrected as he winked at Lin and took a swig of alcohol again. Tenzin's eyes widened in the realization.

"You trapped me in there, didn't you?" he pointed a finger at Lin who let out a drunken laugh again.

"I can't believe it took you thirty years to know Lin's evil doing at the time," Bumi snorted. "How was that scream again Lin, when he saw that badgermole?"

"I believe he screamed 'Mommy help' and an over-the-top girlish scream at the same time," Lin sniggered and then let out a loud howl.

"You're drunk Lin," Tenzin said in a concerned tone. "I think we should call it a night." He grabbed Lin's arm and pulled her from her sit as he put her right arm around his neck to support her. He hoisted her again as her knees gave in the weight of her. "Come on, Lin, let's get you home."

"Leave me be," she slurred. "_You _go home. I'll be perfectly fine."

He ignored her rant and half-carried her out the bar. On the way out, they met Kya. "Oh good, you're here, help me bring her home," Tenzin told his sister.

"Oh you'll manage," Kya said. She left them and he took his bison whistle and blew on it. A few moments later, Oogi arrived and he carried Lin and set her down on the bison's saddle.

"You are such a worry wart," she mumbled.

"You would if you were in my place," he said.

She puffed an air in mockery of what he said and threw her shoe at him as they took off. "Tell me about your perfect life, airhead. Bet it turned out how you wanted it to be, didn't you? It was supposed to be me."

He froze at what she said. Is this one of her drunken confessions again? He turned his head and looked at her. "_You _left _me_, remember?"

"Oh you wuss!" she stammered. "Fuck off! If you were in my place you would have also done the same thing."

"You want to trade places now, Lin?" he said. She snorted and as an unnoticed falling star crossed the sky Tenzin said something he wished he never said, "I just wish you know how it feels to be the last airbender. Come on, trade places with me."

* * *

Lin woke up the next morning feeling surprised as her head didn't hurt that bad at all. 'Nice, no hang over. What a surprise!' she thought. She scanned her room but was surprised to see Pema, yep, dear Pema snuggled against her. She pushed the woman away and staggered from the bed. 'Shit, what am I doing in Tenzin's room?' She ran a hand down her face but was surprised at what she felt. 'Why do I have Tenzin's beard on my face?' She shook off the thought and tried to calm herself. She was nearly as calm as a lake but when she saw herself in the mirror, she woke up the whole island.

"HOLY MOTHER OF –"

What? She cupped her sex and felt that it was elongated and then she passed out.

* * *

Tenzin woke up to a very painful pounding in the head and in a bit of a messy bed without his wife or Meelo snuggled to him. He looked at the clock at the bedside table which says 8:15 in the morning. 'Great, I just missed meditation,' he thought. He got up and nearly stumbled as he stepped on metal boots. 'Wait, this isn't my room.' He scanned his surroundings and was shocked to see that he's in Lin's apartment if he wasn't mistaken. He ran a hand on his bald-wait- "I have hair?" He looked at his chest to see two mounds and no beard to hinder the view. Just after a minute, a girl's head poked by the door.

"Oh good you're awake," she said.

"You're not Pema," Lin's voice came out of him. What? How did this happen?

"Because I'm not," the girl chuckled. "Mom, are you still drunk?"

He looked at her in a confuse manner. "Who are you?"

"It's Yan, your daughter?" the girl said, sarcasm was at the tip of her tongue.

"Lin has a daughter?" he asked her, but seemed to ask himself. She did look a lot like Lin, not to mention the uncanny smirk she was donning. She was as tall as Lin too but she looks more like his mother too.

"Are you still drunk?" the girl asked as she approached. "You're scaring the shit out of me."

"Get away from me," he shrieked and tried to bend a strong gush of air at the girl but no air came, not even a single puff.

"Are you trying to puff some fire at me or something?" Yan asked in a concerned tone again. "Look, pull yourself together, you're late for your shift and you look like some ten-wheeler truck ran you over. I mean, have you even looked at yourself in the mirror?"

'Look at myself in the mirror,' he thought. 'Good plan.' He slowly went out of the bedroom and into the hall. "I'll just do that," he said and he went to the bathroom and locked himself in. He let out a sigh but then when he saw himself in the mirror—

"ROKU'S BEARD!" And then he, too, passed out.

* * *

"Daddy," a little voice said. "Daddy wake up." Lin opened her eyes and saw one of Tenzin's airkids looking worried at him. 'Who was this again? Ginger? Mickey?' She got up from the floor and Bumi, Kya, Korra and her sidekicks where looking at her worriedly. "What are you looking at Avatar?" Tenzin's voice came out of her. "Oh can you please all leave me the fuck alone."

All of them gasped and Kya said, "Language Tenzin! There are kids here." She turned to one of them. "Jinora, bring your siblings outside." Oh right, her name's Jinora. "And tell your mother to bring that tea in."

"Bro, you got us real nervous back there," Bumi said. "I guess that beer really did some serious damage then, eh?"

"Shut up Bumi," she snapped. "I need some chicken noodle soup to clear my head."

"Ah, Tenzin? You're vegetarian," Korra pointed out.

"Vegetarian? Hah! The sorry excuse for men who don't know how to hunt?" she mocked. "Have you seen Yan?"

Bumi and Kya gasped. "How did you know about her?" Bumi asked.

"Oh maybe Lin confessed to him last night," Kya said. "Tenzin, you really seem off. I suggest we just cancel your meeting with the council."

"Oh, about that," Bolin joined in. "Councilman Tarrlok called just a few moments ago and said that you really need to be in the meeting. Chief Beifong is already there."

She suddenly stood up and said, "I'm going." 'Sweet! Now I'm going to make Tarrlok look like a fool and in Tenzin's expense! Hah!' she thought happily to herself.

* * *

"Councilman Tenzin," Tarrlok smirked. "You're late." She saw herself/Tenzin's look of surprise as she took the seat beside him/her body.

"How the hell did you steal my body?" she hissed at Tenzin.

"Lin, now's not the time to talk about this," her voice hissed back at her. "Just lay low at this meeting. I'll tell you what you need to say."

"I believe there's no need for that," Lin replied in Tenzin's voice.

The meeting bored the hell out of Lin and as Tarrlok smirked in her direction, or rather, in Tenzin's direction, she raised Tenzin's right hand. "What exactly is the purpose of this meeting, Tarrlok? To settle on new laws or to show off?"

She saw Tenzin in her body glare at her. "I'm sorry, Councilman? I was just telling the panel of the progress of the law that I passed—

"I think a more helpful law would be to cut your hair," Lin interrupted. "You clearly confuse me with your she-male looks."

"I think that was uncalled for Councilman," Tarrlok said, anger flashed in his eyes. "As I was saying before Councilman Tenzin's rude interruption, giving the non-benders a curfew lessens—

"It only makes them feel inferior," she cut him off again. "Look, all you need to do is to go to their area, show them some good lovin' and they'll surely come to their sense and not think of any rebellion. It's simple, really. You have three ponytails and not even one of them makes sense, Tarrlok. Better cut them off." She looked at her body/Tenzin and mouthed, _'You better agree.'_

"I agree with Chie-Councilman Tenzin," she heard her voice say. "We should consider benders and non-benders equal in the face of law. Tarrlok, if you still pursue this curfew, they will be forced to rebel."

"See?" Lin said. "Even the beautiful Lin Beifong said it." She loved her position now. She gets to mock Tarrlok at Tenzin's expense and at the same time make fun of Tenzin.

"Anyone in favor of abolishing Tarrlok's mediocre law, show hands," she said to the panel. The other council members nodded in agreement and raised their hands. "Good, now I think our meeting's adjourned?"

"Yes, Councilman," the Earth Kingdom councilman said.

"Perfect," she said. "Chief Beifong, a word?"

* * *

"Tenzin, what the hell happened last night?" she snapped at herself looking just as confused as she it in the deserted hallway just outside Tenzin's office.

"Lin, we need to fix this but before that, why didn't you tell me about Yan?"

"You met her?" she asked.

"Yes," Tenzin answered. "When I woke up this morning, she was cooking breakfast."

Lin looked at him and was about to say something when a plump old woman came to them and said, "Hello Beifong-slash-Tenzin. I see you're enjoying your wish?"

"What do you want?" Lin asked. "And how did you know about…us?"

"I should know," the old lady said as-a-matter-of-factly. "After all I switched you." She smiled and spun around as she turned into a mischievous-looking girl. "I'm Kulit, by the way, the Spirit of Mischief."

* * *

**A/N:** So that's chapter one of Switched. I hoped you enjoyed it. Review your thoughts.

Until the next chapter,  
-Peachy :D

HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Because you asked for it here you go.

_**Disclaimer: I didn't put a disclaimer before so here it goes. LoK doesn't belong to me because if it does then Lin and Tenzin might have been already together and I'd be a bald person.** _

Enjoy!

* * *

"You what?!" Lin exclaimed.

"What-how-why?" Tenzin asked in confusion. "And you're a spirit?"

"Hey, don't look at me like it's all my fault; you wished for it," Kulit replied while circling them. She had that mischievous grin again and she spun as she transformed into Yan. "Remember the question you really want to ask Linny bear over here?" she turned to ask Tenzin.

The latter sighed and said, "Why didn't you tell me about her? We could have been a family. You know I still love you after all these years, Lin."

"What?" Lin asked, both of them completely forgetting Kulit was in their midst. "What are you talking about?"

"Yan," Tenzin said. "Our daughter."

"Daughter?" Lin asked again, dumbfounded. "Yan's not my daughter. I think you got it all wrong. Yan's my…

"Tell me," Tenzin urged.

"She's my younger sister," Lin confessed. "Ohev's daughter with some other slut—

"Language, Lin," he reminded her. "But she said she's your daughter."

Kulit let out a hearty laugh which brought their attention back to her. "That's sort of my fault. You see I pretended to be her back in the apartment and I can't believe you bought it! HA!" She clutched her sides as she kept on laughing.

"You fucking, stupid spirit!" Lin almost lunged to Kulit but Tenzin's firm grasp stopped her. "Switch us back."

"Uh, hmm," Kulit acted as if thinking. "Nope. Not until the Fates become satisfied."

"What's this nonsense again?" Lin asked. Kulit blasted open Tenzin's office and ushered them inside. As they got in she made them sit on the chairs opposite Tenzin's desk while she took the seat behind the desk. "I owe you guys some explanation," she said, all humor and playfulness vanishing from her face.

"That you do," Tenzin agreed.

"Okay, you see I messed up your fates," she said softly. "You were supposed to be married and all, but when Lin wrote you the letter of her accepting your proposal I sort of made a small mischief and you got a break-up letter instead. The three Fates, Karaan of the Past, Karron of the Present and Kaugma of the Future were, I mean _are_ so furious with me that they gave me only until the winter solstice to fix my error."

"What are you supposed to do?" Tenzin asked. "I'm already married."

"But you still have feelings for her," Kulit interjected. "Never forget that factor."

"But still, he's married with children and it's all too late," Lin spat. "Thanks to you."

"I know, I have a plan already," the spirit snapped. "You see if I can't get you to be together, in love, I mean, I will be mortalized…and maybe suffer a painful death. Kaugma already said that, you know the Fate of the Future?"

"None of my business," Lin said.

The spirit let out a nervous laugh which somehow affected both parties as they waited for what Kulit was about to say. "It is both of your business. I'm the only one who can switch you back but since the solstice is only a month away, my powers are slowly fading and by the time the solstice comes and you're not in love again, I'll lose all of it and I can't switch you back."

"You're kidding, right?" Lin stood and stomped her foot. "I can't be like this forever! I can't be bald and hairy and be a man!"

"We can't be in love again," Tenzin said sadly. "What about Pema?"

Kulit looked down and sighed again. "There's a reason why you were not supposed to marry the girl. The Fates have long decided her destiny and growing up with you isn't one of their plans for her."

"She's going to die? When?" Tenzin asked, sorrow slowly creeping on Lin Beifong's scarred face.

"Can't tell you," Kulit said. "Fates' business."

Lin rose from her seat and paced around the room, her yellow and orange robes billowing behind her. She looked at Tenzin, which is to say, herself and sighed. She's lost all her feelings for the man ages ago. She buried all of them and replaced it with pure platonic love that she developed after years of loathing. She shook her head and said, "I don't love him the way I used to love him."

"Oh come on!" Kulit snapped at her. "Look, I already messed up by ruining your letter and letting Ohev meet Kala—

"It was also your fault?" Lin accused her. "It was you who let my father and that slut meet?"

"I'm sorry I stole his map," Kulit tried to act as sincere as she is. "If I didn't steal it, he could've just driven through that desert without stopping by the bar where Kala worked and Yan won't be here. I know I messed up that too. Karron's still angry with me for that."

Tenzin shook his, or rather Lin's head, and rubbed his face. He can't even imagine the mess he's in to. He looked at the spirit and sighed. "I need to meditate," he finally said.

"No," Lin snapped. "Don't you think it's weird for Lin Beifong to meditate? Seriously, Tenzin, did you forget you're in my body?"

"Sorry," Tenzin said. "Kulit, you need to fix this."

"Then help me," the spirit said. After a moment of silence, a knock came to the door and Kulit said, "Best be off. That's your wife by the way," and then she vanished just like a bubble. Pema entered the office and smiled at her husband/Lin sweetly. Lin was about to head for the door but remembering she's in Tenzin's body, tried to smile as sweetly as she could possible at her "wife." She nodded at Tenzin and motioned for the door. Tenzin nodded slightly and said, "Pema," before heading for the door.

"Chief Beifong," Lin called out after her figure. "Wait."

Pema looked suspiciously at them and shook her head. Her eyes widened as she heard her husband's almost audible whisper to her former rival. "Now, don't forget to put on some moisturizing and night cream. Understand? And buy the sweet pea lotion, not the lavender, okay? And I also, I mean _you_ need to use that shampoo with papaya extract. Don't you dare forget!"

Pema pretended she didn't hear what she just heard and sat on Tenzin's chair and waited for her husband to return. As Lin got back to her in Tenzin's form she unconsciously said, "You're in my chair, girly."

"What?" Pema asked as she rose from the seat and wrapped her arms around Lin/Tenzin's waist.

"Woah," Lin flinched. "What are you doing?"

"Oh Tenzin," Pema giggled. "You're such a tease." Lin turned her back to Pema and made a gagging expression. What is she going to do now?

"What do you need Pema dear?" she asked as she slowly turned to Pema again and faced her/Tenzin's slightly horny wife. Pema hugged her again and tiptoed to kiss Tenzin's lips. Lin stiffened and as she felt Pema's lips, she went completely rigid before pushing the younger woman away.

"Oops," she said as Pema staggered from her. "Look at the time, I best be off, honey. See you later." She hurriedly went for the door and left. Damn that spirit! Damn that woman! She felt so grossed out as the memory of Pema seducing Tenzin slowly but surely crept in her mind.

* * *

Tenzin sat in Lin's office and shifter in Lin's seat. After a few minutes, Yan who he recognized came in the office. "Hello, Lin," the young lady greeted. "I-I bought you lunch. It's orange chicken, your favourite." Yan smiled and added, "You know it's the first dish I learned to cook in the culinary academy."

"That's nice but I'm vegetarian," he said unconsciously and Yan had a pained expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"I know you never really wanted me as your sister," Yan said.

"I just had a bad day," Tenzin said and rose from the seat. He felt so wet down there that he needed to get up. Yan suddenly eyed him, rather her, in an embarrassed expression which her clearly sees that she tries to stifle a laugh. "Is there a problem, Yan?"

Yan pointed at his pants and said, "You're menstruating."

"What?" he looked down at his pants and saw a dark stain on the front. "Lin still menstruates?" he asked himself which was rather a bit audible for Yan.

"Yes, Lin, you still menstruate," Yan confirmed.

"What do I do?" Tenzin asked and realized his question was quite stupid.

"Is this your first time?" Yan clearly mocked.

"Just help me out," he snapped trying to act Lin-ly. Yan went to the closet in the office and rummaged until she found Lin's stack of clean underwear and went to get her bag.

"You're lucky I have some spare sanitary pads," Yan said and carefully attached the pads to Lin's underwear and handed it to Tenzin. "Just clean up in the bathroom." She got some clean pants and threw them at her "sister."

"Thanks, Yan," Tenzin said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No problem," she said softly. "Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"

"I never hated you," Tenzin said. "You're the only family I have left."

"Thanks Lin," Yan said as she left her sister's office and locked them. She smiled at herself at the thought that her relationship with her sister was now mended.

* * *

From the corner of the hall, Kulit smiled at herself. "Would you look at that? It seems my plan worked. One task done, two more to go."

"Twenty-nine days," a cold whisper sounded by her ears.

"I know Karron," she said.

"You better do," she heard a voice say until a figure appeared in front of her.

"What was that I was supposed to do again?"

"Lin and Tenzin in love and a baby," Karron reminded her.

"A baby?"

"Lin has to conceive honey," Karron smiled deviously. "Or else, I look forward to your birth by the solstice to a very poor family and watch you die in a horrible train accident twenty years from now."

"I'll find a way," Kulit snapped.

"Don't snap at me," Karron said. "I'll see you in twenty-nine days, Kulit."

As Karron vanished Kulit smiled deviously to herself and rubbed her palms together. Now, she has a perfect and hopefully fail-proof plan.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? I put on that twist by the way. So go on, click on that little button down there. I know you want to. GO on, click on review.

Until the next chapter,  
-Peachy :D

P.S: For those who're wondering the spirits' names have significant meanings:

Kulit- from Filipino word "makulit" or** naughty**  
Karaan- my dialect's word which means **ancient**  
Karron- actually it's "karon" or **now** ( I added an "r" just to stylize it)  
Kaugma- ugma means** tomorrow **(added prefix "ka-" for style, too)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here you go guys, guest reader kept nagging me.

* * *

After Kulit's revelation of their condition, Lin and Tenzin have been in so many awkward situations. Like in one meetings when Tenzin was interrogation a syndicate leader, he was not able to extract a single information until Saikhan took over which somehow made the police captain quite curious as to why the Chief was acting unnaturally kind. No banging on the metal tables was heard nor was a single frightening scowl seen.

On Lin's case, living on the island was a very big challenge. Not only is she trying so hard to stretch her patience. Kya and Bumi were able to notice the sudden change of personalities, of course. When Team Avatar had dinner on the island during one of their Wednesday night dinners, Lin said something so forward that aroused suspicion from Tenzin's siblings. It was when Bolin was asking Mako, or rather everybody, why he still doesn't have a girlfriend.

"I really don't get it," Bolin said. "I mean I don't know what's wrong with me. Is it my face?"

"Nothing's wrong with your face Bo," Korra comforted the young earthbender.

"Then what?" he asked again. "Is it my hair?"

Lin couldn't keep Tenzin's mouth shut so she answered him. "Yes Bolin, that's exactly what it is. It's your hair."

"What?" the teen asked incredulously.

"Yes," she snapped. "You have homosexual hair."

"Tenzin!" she heard her own voice scold her. She looked at Tenzin and grimaced. After that event and giving the reason of having a terrible headache Lin also has to survive nights with Pema by her side and with the woman's constant nagging of having some 'alone' time with her which she really dreaded. Whenever Pema's hand touches her/Tenzin's chest, she can't help but flinch and push the fragile woman away which, she knows, offends Pema.

After a week of spending time in each other's body, one fateful event made everyone look at them very differently. You see, Lin is very afraid of spiderroaches and whenever she spots one, she kills one. Now Tenzin, on the other hand, is an Air Nomad which means he respects every life whether big or small. Now just imagine what happens when Bumi decided to give Lin a small prank but receives the strangest and most unusual reaction of all.

Bumi and Meelo already had their little plan ready to put to action. The former bought a plastic spiderroach and put it in Lin's seat. Their plan went smoothly at first when Tenzin, who is in Lin's body, didn't notice it at first and sat on his seat where Lin, who's in his body, should be. Dinner went quietly and smoothly until—

"Mother of-" Lin gasped at what she felt on her seat. As she saw the fake spiderroach she immediately got hold of Tenzin's left shoe and banged the chair with it. "Aaaaaaaaaaah! Spiderroach! Spiderroach! Kill it! Kill it with fire!"

"Tenzin," she heard Pema's voice. "Tenzin, it's fake! Look! Honey you're an Air Nomad! You don't kill."

She looked around and saw everybody's shocked expression and she suddenly composed herself. "Well, I,uh, I should probably throw that thing away. If you'll excuse me?"

Bumi followed her out on the terrace and said, "Hey Ten, are you alright? You've been acting very weird for the past week."

"I'm fine Bum," she said.

"Bum? You never call me that," the older man replied. "Only Lin calls me that."

"Well let's just say I picked it up from her," she snapped at him. "Look, that prank you pulled out there with Meelo is not a good one. I almost had a heart attack you jerk!"

Bumi was taken aback. "Woah there. It was supposed to be a prank for Lin. You know she hates spiderroaches and for the record, you have not been only acting weird, your choice of words have been like Lin's too."

"So what?" she asked. "I picked up some of her words. Big deal?"

"It is a big deal, Ten," Bumi said. "You say words like 'fuck' or 'kill it with fire' in front of your kids and they might pick that up. Whatever it is you've got cooped up in there should be fixed immediately. You're scaring the shit out of us Ten."

"Why don't you just go back to your ship, smoke that little pipe of yours and leave me the fuck alone," she snapped at him.

"What did you say?" Bumi pulled her by the collar, obviously outraged with what she said. "Don't you dare speak to me like that. You may be dad's favourite but I'm still your older brother!"

Lin waved Tenzin's hands in defeat and said, "Fine, I'm sorry. Geez, Bumi, I was just only joking."

"You don't joke," he spat. "You know what I think? It seems you and Lin traded personalities. I mean, look at her," he motioned at Tenzin in her body who seemed so composed and so serious, "she's never like that. That's supposed to be you Ten."

"You're out of your mind, Bum," she said and left the terrace.

* * *

"Kulit? Kulit!" Tenzin and Lin muttered together as they ascended to the night sky on Oogi. After a few more minutes of uttering the spirit's name, she appeared.

"You called my dears?"

"I see you haven't lost your power of hearing," Lin snapped. "Look, Bumi, Tenzin's older brother, cornered me earlier and he's suspecting something."

"Yeah," Kulit said. "I saw everything back at the terrace. Boy, that man has a temper."

"You need to switch us back!" Tenzin hissed and Kulit laughed.

"Um, what part of 'I can't switch you back' did you not understand?"

Lin and Tenzin's tempers were going haywire. "Look," Tenzin said. "My kids and my marriage are affected!"

"Uh, that was one of my intentions," Kulit chuckled. "Okay, why don't we make a deal? Why don't you spend a little time with each other, you know, go to a vacation or something." Her voice became so alluring. "Just the two of you."

"Or," Lin said impatiently. "Why don't we just strangle you until you have the senses to switch us back? How does that sound?"

The spirit barked a laugh and after wiping her eye of her laugh tears she said, "That's a good one, Beifong." Her face became serious. "But no. You see if you strangle me, I'll just disappear and appear behind you. You'll never win. So, I suggest you take my suggestion and get it down. Hmm?"

Lin fell silent and thought. If Kulit can't afford to switch them, maybe the Avatar can. "Korra," she said. "Maybe she can help us."

Kulit laughed again. "Avatar Korra? The Avatar? I'd like to see you try."

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked.

Kulit sat next to them on the saddle and twirled her hair. "Okay, the spirit world has a hierarchy, you know. At the top of the pyramid is The Great One, creator of all of us. Next are the 'maharlikas' which include the Fates; Yue, the moon spirit; Araw, the sun spirit; and Pawid, the sky spirit. The next stage is us, the spirits of nature which includes your dear Avatar. We are called the 'tumaos', warriors of the Great One. You follow us in the pyramid when you die in peace, the 'timawas' or the free spirits; but when you die after a grave offense to the Great One, you become the 'oripons;' in other words, the slaves of the Spirit World."

"So this means that?" Lin asked.

"The Avatar, which is the same class as I am, can't undo what I did," Kulit said. "Only Karron can undo it because I answer to her. If she's pleased then you'll be back to normal."

"And if she's not?" Tenzin asked.

"Then you'll remain as you are now. So, are you going to take my suggestion, switchies?"

Kulit left them after asking them and they talked whether or not they take Kulit's suggestion. If they leave together, they will raise suspicion so they decided that Tenzin will be the first to leave for a couple of week's vacation and Lin will leave after three days with Oogi to pick up Tenzin. They have three weeks until Karron's deadline for Kulit and the spirit was very anxious to put her plan into action.

* * *

Lin and Tenzin decided to go to the Western Air Temple to have their own 'alone' time together to try to rekindle their feelings but both of them were afraid to try. First, Tenzin's very married and Lin is not interested in him anymore. Second, both are still awkward to be in a place they know only the two of them are present, which is somehow an asset for Kulit because she calls it sexual tension instead of awkwardness.

When they reached the temple, they immediately situated themselves in and stayed in two adjacent rooms. Both were also quiet for two whole days, not speaking with each other. When Kulit saw this, she became frustrated so she did what she does best.

On the third day, when Lin took her early morning jog, Kulit decided to let her 'trip.' Since she can't use her seismic sense, she did not notice the small rock obstruct her path and she twisted her ankle. When Tenzin heard his voice howl in pain, he immediately went to search for her. He found her hopping her way back to their room and he assisted her.

"Careful Lin," he said quietly. "What happened?"

"I was jogging downhill and I twisted my, I mean, your ankle," she exclaimed. "Ugh! I hate it when I can't sense the ground!"

"Look, I'll just bandage this," he said. "I think I brought bandages with me."

"Always the air scout," Lin chuckled softly. "Always prepared."

After Tenzin got the bandages, he gingerly wrapped Lin's/his ankle gingerly with it. "How does that feel, Lin?"

"Better," she smiled. "Thanks Ten."

"No problem, Linny."

After that incident, Tenzin decided that they should stay in the temple until Lin's/his ankle becomes better. As the days progressed, the two adults clearly became close, although no one admits it; it brought back feelings that were buried deep within them. Tenzin was the first to fall. He admitted it to himself on the fifth day. He knows what he said to Lin after finding out about Yan was true. He knows it's true love and not lust. But his hopes fell when one morning after Lin's/his ankle has been healed, Lin left him a message:

_Tenzin,  
Thank you for taking good care of me. We have been on vacation for almost a week now so I bought Oogi with me to the train station. Don't worry thought, he'll come back to you. See you in Republic City, old friend._

_Lin_

Tenzin sighed. Old friend? Just that? He crumpled her letter and waited for Oogi's return. Now he knows how it feels to have a broken heart.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Type in your reviews.

For those whose wondering about the hierarchy, I got the names from the Philippines' ancient hierarchy system that we used before the Spaniards invaded. So the pyramid goes like this:

Datu, maginoo (legal offspring), maharlika (datu's offspring with slaves), timao (warriors), timawa (free men), and the oripons or alipin (slaves).

Until the next chapter,  
-Peachy :D


End file.
